A Mob's Life
by joelius2002
Summary: A different Minecraft mobs perspective each day! Alternating between non hostile and hostile! Rated T just in case :) Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

Hello readers and welcome to my second Minecraft story! I have been working on this only so that is why my other story is not doin' nothing. (I am also sick :P) but without further ado here is the story!

Non-Hostile: Part One, sheep.

I spawn in a nice big plains biome. This is good, I want to eat! I want to eat lots! Immediately I look down at the grass under my feet. I start munching it. In the back of my mind I notice that I am a plain old white sheep. I stop eating and I view my location again. I know that a player is nearish otherwise I wouldn't have spawned. I want to avoid that. They always try to kill you, or more embarrassingly, tempt you with wheat. Or EVEN worse shear you. Ugh, shears. I look around a little more and give it up. Then I feel something on my back. 'Oh great' I think. After the cold metal passes I run to water. I see my reflection and don't even recognize it, it is so ugly. I sit there all day, waiting for my wool to grow, or even better, a CAKE. Night comes and, alas, nothing has happened. The first chance I get, I run over to a enderman and look it in the face. That is the last thing I remember.

A/N

Hello readers and I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter! The next chapter will be a hostile mob, decide which one you want me to do in the comments! Thanks,

Joel


	2. Chapter 2

**Hostile Part One: Zombie**

As the last gleam of sunlight leaves the sky I spawn. I look around and see a leather helmet lying next to me. I try and bend over to pick it up, but I can't. I am stiff and rotting. Now I look around more. I see a player not far off. I make my way slowly twords him, cursing my stiff joints the whole way. I get closer and I see that he is fighting off a skeleton. I move behind him and start my attack. It is a short battle with the skeleton and I working together. The rest of the night I wander and try to find a cave all night but I can find nothing. As the first rays of dawn are beginning to come up I trip and fall down a hill, the same one I started on. I get up and realize that the helmet is on my leather cap from earlier is on my head, I must have fallen in it. The sun comes up and I don't burn because I have something covering my head. I show my smirk of missing teeth and look for another player.

A/N

I hope you all enjoyed this Sunday's chapter! I have one thing to say, I dont have school next week ;P These chapters will generally be short, but I may start doing two perspectives per day. If you enjoyed be sure to leave a comment and a CAKE (at least the sheep is gone) thanks,

Joel


	3. Chapter 3

**Non-Hostile part 2: Villager**

It has been a hard day of mining, but I still have not found any emeralds. Sometimes my obsession over the green jewels is annoying, I can never think of anything else. I head back up to the surface and get a surprise! There is a player being mobbed by my village. I quickly run over there, or at least try to. I trip over my own feet in excitement, landing on my big nose. I get up, blushing. I make it through the rest of my village and see the player. I try to call out; "Three books for an emerald!" but I am too excited and all that comes out is a; "hrm!" The player looked at me strangely and then left the village running. In the dim light of sunset I look around to see why he was so scared. I glance behind me and see a zombie. My eyes widen.

A/N

Leave comment and CAKE. GTG bye.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hostile Part 2: Blaze**

I spawn in a dark place. I immediately catch fire to illuminate my surroundings. I realize that I am in a nether fortress. I look to my left and see my spawner, I would only have spawned if there was a player near by. I hear wail around the corner. I rush around the corner and see two blaze rods floating near the ground. Then it hits me. My rage for whoever is in my fortress is so great that I catch on fire again. I look up and see a Steve in full iron armor with a diamond sword. I shoot a fire charge at him which breaks his helmet, it was probably already low. I shoot another charge at him and get hit with a diamond sword. It knocks the flame out of me and I can't see again. I hear a slurping sound and then see dark blue particles. My eyes widen and I burst into flames again. I take another blow, but my flame does not go out. I fly back into the wall an blast a fire charge at the player. He lights up and stumbles around. With all the light his potion was probably going wonky. I was right, he pulls out milk and try's to drink it. I launch three more fire charges at him and his chestpiece breaks. I launch one more fire charge and finish him off. I realize how tired I am and decide to take a nice lava bath.

A/N

Happy Blaze?! I BETTER GET A CAKE. Still hope you all enjoyed and be sure to leave a comment and a CAKE.

Joel


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

I hope that this is good for you Pixel and Halcyon

**Non-Hostile Part 4: Dog**

Stupid master. Deciding to go into the first stronghold he can find. I have to follow him though, it's part of my programming. I lick my masters foot, when he finds the portal, partially to encourage him, partially to remind him that he doesn't even have shoes. He has an iron helmet and I diamond chestplate. Also he has protection three budder pants. All my master does is pat me on my head. Then he takes out eye of ender and fills the missing spaces. I whine, trying to warn him against it. All he does is pat my head and jump in. As part of my code I have to follow. Tight as I jump in after my master I feel angry. I soon know why. My master has been attacked by the Ender Dragon. As soon as the dragon comes in range I leap at it. Worst idea of my life. Also the last idea of my life.

A/N

Sorry it took so long, I had to go on a frickin day trip so here it is. Thx

Joel


	6. Chapter 6

**Hostile Part 3: Enderman**

I hear a call. I run over to my queen, the Ender Dragon. It is my turn. My turn to go into the OverWorld and wreak as much havoc as I can. I teleport over to the Portal. Without a second thought I jump in.

—

I spawn in a plains biome at night. I look around and see… a sheep. It runs up to me. It is so cute and fluffy. It looks at me. I unhinge my jaw an scream… in joy. I pick up the sheep and teleport it down to the Portal. I make a fence post pen for it and head back up. I steal many grass blocks and bring them back to the pen for my sheep to eat. Then I go back to my work. I teleport to the surface an look to the edge of my Rendering. I see a shape and I teleport there. I find a Empty house. I walk in and see a chest I pick it up and teleport back to the Portal. My queen will be proud. When I get back I open the chest and look inside. I find three diamonds, I diamond sword, and a iron chestpiece, assorted dyes, and a sign. I grab a dye and go over to my sheep. It looks better in Ender purple. Then I take the sign and place it by the pen. I try to spell Fluffy but what comes out is; Floofy. Content with my work I decide to take the rest of the night off.

A/N

Yay an update! Ok so I just looked at my views and I realized that I am well over 1000. I would like to thank you guys so much, this is better than CAKE… well never mind. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and I will see you next time.

Joel


End file.
